Ghostgirl: Lovesick
|fecha = |Paginas = |ISBN = |serie = |anterior = Ghostgirl: el regreso |siguiente = }} Ghostgirl Lovesick, (Loca por Amor en España y Latinoamerica), es la tercera parte de la saga Ghost Girl. En Estados Unidos, el libro salió el 14 de julio de 2010 mientras que en España el 17 de noviembre del 2010 y en Latinoamérica salió el 14 de febrero del 2011 Argumento del libro Charlotte finalmente se estableció en el más allá y tiene un novio muerto, Eric. Como la clase está esperando para ir al mas alla, ellos reciben una tarea más: ayudar a un adolescente en Hawthorne a través de sus problemas a tiempo para baile. Pam y Prue se asignan a las Wendys, Coco a Petula, Charlotte a Damen y Eric a Scarlet. Scarlet se siente fuera de lugar como lo es la moda gótica dejándola atrás para una nueva mirada, más madura. Si bien esta es su elección, ella se siente que Damen la empujó a ella, y que él no la acepta por lo que es. Cuando Damen llega a la ciudad para un trabajo en la estación de radio local y entra en una de las canciones de Scarlet, ella siente que él la está presionando y se enoja. Cuando conoce a Eric, sin darse cuenta de que está muerto, ella se siente atraída por él, y siente que le permite ser su verdadero yo. Mientras tanto, Petula ha dejado a su sentimiento de egoismo, y ella ha comenzado a donar su ropa vieja para las personas sin hogar, confundiendo a las Wendys. Una nueva chica llamada Darcy le empieza a robar a su popularidad, que termina en Petula siendo una paria. Ella continúa con su caridad, con la esperanza de que sus cambios de imagen funcionen para mejorar la vida de aquellos a quienes ayuda y que desean un mayor contacto . Esto le lleva a pedir a un niño sin hogar para asistir a baile con ella. Cuando la canción de Scarlet es descalificada por la participación de Damen en la entrada, la pareja discute y rompen. Charlotte también discute con Eric por su relación con Scarlet. Irritada, Charlotte intenta devolver a la vida futura a través del aula de Muertologia, y descubre que el fantasma de Darcy se encuentra en la nueva clase Muertologia después de un ataque provocado por un flash de la cámara, y que la Darcy en la escuela esta poseído por otra persona . Con Pam y Prue, Charlotte planea desalojar al espíritu que esta dentro de el cuerpo de Darcy en el baile. Mientras tanto, Darcy pide a Damen ir con ella al baile y Scarlet y Eric empiezan a pasar más tiempo juntos. Scarlet gana el concurso de radio y elige como su premio para realizar su canción en el baile, que se redecora como un funeral "Fantasía para Charlotte". Al momento que Damen y Darcy deciden tomarse una foto, Charlotte sabotea la cámara para dar Darcy otra convulsión, que desaloja a espíritu malvado que es el de su enemiga, Maddy y devuelve a la Darcy real. Petula llega al baile con su novio sin hogar, que resulta ser un multimillonario disfrazado, y la pareja de baile son coronados rey y reina. El trabajo de Coco ha sido completado, Petula recibe un nuevo ángel de la guarda que es Virginia. Mientras tanto, Eric y Scarlet actuarán en el escenario juntos antes de que Damen y Scarlet vuelvan, y Eric y Charlotte van a el baile juntos. Después del baile, Charlotte y Scarlet se dicen adiós en el cementerio, y devuelve a Charlotte a la otra vida, donde se introduce a Eric a sus padres. Toda la clase de Muertologia se mueven al mas alla a excepción de Charlotte ya que tenía una misión importante hacia los demas, quien ahora es la maestra de Muertologia. Capítulos 1: Toco rosas. 2: Besos de mi parte. 3: Acaba con quien bien quieres. 4: Caja en forma de corazón. 5: Jugando a ser ángel. 6: Puedes hacerlo mejor que yo. 7: Entona la pena. 8: Fotos de ti. 9: Tristemente hermosa. 10: Nadie más que tú. 11: El índice de mármol. 12: Ardiendo desde el interior. 13: La chica obsoleta. 14: Dulce el aguijón. 15: Chicas con secretos. 16: Al filo. 17: Las chicas guapas cavan las sepulturas. 18: Te conozco de corazón. 19: Ama a la persona con la que estás. 20: Todas las fiestas del mañana. 21: Charlotte a veces. 22: Mujer fatal. 23: Alguna gran recompensa. Epílogo: Me adentraré contigo en la oscuridad. Nota de la traductora A fin de que el lector pueda disfrutar cuanto antes de la <> de Ghostgirl: Loca por amor, se incluye a continuación una relación de los epígrafes originales de cada capítulo (que no son otra cosa que títulos de canciones más o menos conocidas) junto con el nombre del grupo o intérprete en cada caso. Capítulo 1. I Touch Roses (Book of Love) Capítulo 2. Kiss Them for Me (Siouxie and The Banshees) Capítulo 3. Kill Your Darlings (Soulwax) Capítulo 4. Heart-Shaped Box (Nirvana) Capítulo 5. Playing the Angel (Depeche Mode) Capítulo 6. You Can Do Better Than Me (Death Cab for Cutie) Capítulo 7. Swing the Heartache (Bauhaus) Capítulo 8. Pictures of You (The Cure) Capítulo 9. Sadly Beautiful (The Replacements) Capítulo 10. Nobody but You (Lou Reed) Capítulo 11. The Marble Index (Nico) Capítulo 12. Burning from the Inside (Bauhaus) Capítulo 14. Sweet the Sting (Tori Amos) Capítulo 15. Secret Girls (Sonic Youth) Cápítulo 16. Close to the Edge (Yes) Capítulo 17. Pretty Girls Make Graves (The Smiths) Capítulo 18. I Know You by Heart (Eva Cassidy) Capítulo 19. Love the One You're With (Stephen Stills) Capítulo 20. All Tomorrow's Parties (The Velet Underground) Capítulo 21. Charlotte Sometimes (The Cure) Capítulo 22. Femme Fatale (The Velet Underground) Capítulo 23. Some Great Reward (Depeche Mode) Epílogo. I Will Follow You into the Dark (Death Cab for Cutie) Enlaces externos * http://www.ghostgirl.com * http://www.ghostgirl.es Categoría:Libros de 2010 en:Ghostgirl